Shabondama
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = Best! Morning Musume 2 |Japanese = シャボン玉 |released = July 30, 2003 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, Single V (VHS/DVD), digital download |length = 12:15 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = AS FOR ONE DAY 18th Single (2003) |Next = Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ 20th Single (2003) }} Shabondama (シャボン玉; Soap Bubbles) is Morning Musume's 19th single. It was released on July 30, 2003 in two editions: limited and regular. The limited edition had special packaging that included fifteen photo cards, one of each member. The single reached #2 on the Oricon charts and charted for eighteen weeks, selling 151,104 copies. The single V was released on the same day and sold a total of 40,305 copies. This is the first Morning Musume single to feature sixth generation members Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina. "Shabondama" ranked as the #64 single for 2003. Tracklist CD #Shabondama #Namida ni wa Shitakunai (涙にはしたくない; I Don't Want This to Cause Tears) #Shabondama (Instrumental) Single V #Shabondama #Shabondama (Utae! Shabondama Version) (シャボン玉 (唄え! シャボン玉 バージョン); Sing! Shabondama Version) #Making of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *1st gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd gen: Yaguchi Mari *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *6th gen (Debut): Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina Single Information ;Shabondama *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi *Strings: Gen Ittetsu Strings *Trumpet: Nishimura Koji, Kowata Mitsukuni, Okumura Sho *Trombone: Murata Yoichi *Tenor Sax: Yamamoto Takuo *Guitar: Koji *Chorus: Inaba Atsuko, Tsunku *Dance Choreography: Natsu Mayumi *Music Video: Takeishi Wataru ;Namida ni wa Shitakunai *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Chorus: Morning Musume Performances Concert Performances ;Shabondama *Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 15nin de NON STOP! *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Hatsu Kouen ~Sakura Saku~ - Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Morning Musume Otome Gumi ~Otome Chikku~ - Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Horie Kizuki *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Horie Kizuki *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 2gatsu・3gatsu ~SINGING!~ - Nomura Minami, Yamagishi Riko, Horie Kizuki, Maeda Kokoro *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 - ANGERME *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Ishikawa Rika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ - Takahashi Ai, Tanaka Reina, Michishige Sayumi, Morning Musume '17 *SHIMA・SHIMA Theater ~Mousou Joshi to Penguin-chan~ - Yajima Maimi *Okai Chisato FC Live ① ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 1998~2006~ -A, Watashi mo Omedetou!- - Okai Chisato *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *Tanaka Reina Tandoku Kouen ~ Reina 100%! vol.4 Acro Diva♡ - Tanaka Reina *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ ;Namida ni wa Shitakunai *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura, Ogata Haruna, Haga Akane TV Performances *2003.06.29 27 Hour TV *2003.07.20 Hello! Morning *2003.07.21 Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ *2003.07.25 MUSIC STATION *2003.07.27 Hello! Morning *2003.07.31 Utaban *2003.08.01 FUN *2003.08.02 CDTV *2003.08.29 GIRL POP FACTORY *2003.08.30 Pop Jam *2003.10.03 MUSIC STATION Special *2003.12.03 FNS Kayousai *2003.12.26 MUSIC STATION Super Live *2003.12.31 CDTV *2014.10.12 Music Japan *2014.10.31 The Girls Live Event Performances *2019.08.10 ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 151,104 Trivia *6th Generation member Fujimoto Miki gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *As of February 2016, the official music video has over 2,000,000 views, making it 1 of 46 music videos for a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official YouTube channel. *After filming the dance shot, all the members collapsed into the water on set due to the intensity of the movements. *In some parts of the song, there is a male singer's voice in the background. The singer is believed to be Tsunku. The most prominent part was during the intro of the song. Additional Videos File:Morning Musume - Shabondama (MV) (Utae! Shabondama Version)|Shabondama (Utae! Shabondama Version) File:『シャボン玉』解説！（藤本美貴）|Fujimoto Miki comment (2012) See Also *Gallery:Shabondama Limited Edition Trading Cards External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (VHS), Hello! Project (DVD), UP-FRONT WORKS (VHS), UP-FRONT WORKS (DVD) *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Shabondama, Namida ni wa Shitakunai cs:Shabondama it:Shabondama Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:2003 Singles Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:15 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2003 DVDs Category:2003 Single Vs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Gold Certification Category:2003 VHSs Category:Morning Musume VHSs Category:Inaba Atsuko Albums In